


Green doesn't suit you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is jealous of Kili’s and Tauriel’s relationship, assuming that the dwarf is in love with the elf. Everything changes when Kili builds up the courage to finally confess his feelings towards reader.





	

It wasn’t right. It was unnatural and almost disrespectful.

You were in love with Kili since you were a dwarfling. You and both, Kili and Fili grew up together and when Thorin was gathering members to his company, you signed up instantly, without hesitation. Mostly to keep an eye on his nephews and be close to Kili. You hoped that the journey would change something in your relationship, make him realize that you cared for him not only because of your friendship but because he was your One.

It seemed to work quite well. In Rivendell, Kili had his eyes on elvish maidens, however the two of you spent an evening strolling around the gardens, talking and laughing. You were a bit disappointed that he had not kissed you then, but you reasoned that maybe Kili wouldn’t want to rush too much.

Not once had you thought that Kili might not fancy you. Such idea came to you only once and you quickly brushed it off, opting to believe that his kindness towards you was something more than simple sympathy.

Oh, how wrong you were! You could’ve spared yourself all those tears and the heartbreak you were feeling now and every time you saw Tauriel and Kili together.

“I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, Y/N,” Fili said as he came to your side, carrying a big package in his grip. It belonged to his mother. She and many other dwarves, who were living in Blue Mountains, had been arriving that day. Your mother came not so long ago, but you left her to unpack since she requested it.

“What got you so fuming, huh?”

“Nothing,” you muttered, chewing on your lower lip as you shifted your gaze from Kili, who was speaking with Tauriel. They were standing in the Erebor’s entrance.

Fili frowned, but a smirk curled up his lips when he noticed what you were staring at.

“Ah, I see. She looks good in green, you know. You, not so great.”

“Fili, what are you talking about?”

“You’re jealous. You look like you would burn her in dragonfire.”

“I do not, Fili,” you quickly denied, your voice high-pitched and offended and Fili chuckled, nodding his head. He could not get a better confirmation.

He noticed, of course he did. Fili always sensed that you and his brother would be together, yet neither of you made a move. He assumed it was because both of you didn’t want to destroy the relationship you had already had, but it was painful (and quite amusing) to watch the two of gazing longingly at one another when the other wasn’t watching.

Fili almost choked his brother when he heard him talking to the elf in Mirkwood’s dungeon. He knew you were closer to Kili’s cell and that you heard every single work of their conversation, which might have made you act like you just did.

The events that occurred upon and after reclaiming Erebor caused all of you to push foolish thoughts aside and focus entirely on a fight. Fili hoped that his brother would confess his feelings for you with a prospect of death hanging above your heads but he was silent as a tomb.

And, suddenly, Fili understood why you were fighting so fiercely and recklessly. You threw yourself amidst enemies without hesitation and everyone thought it was bravery.

He could not even begin to imagine how heartbroken you must’ve felt.

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” you snapped a finger in front of Fili’s face when he remained silent for too long.

“That’s very not kind of you, Y/N. Maybe I wish to spend more time with you.”

“No, you don’t, Fili. No one does,” you added quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear you but he did. A sigh escaped his lips and he adjusted the package in his hold about to ask you a question, when Kili approached.

You instantly folded your arms around your chest, feeling anger and sadness wave over you. You wanted to run away, to yell at him and to hold him at the same time and all those mingled emotions made you annoyed.  

“Y/N, Bombur told me they’re baking some new cake. Want to sneak in and taste it?”

“Go with your elf,” you spat through gritted teeth and turned on the balls of your feet, dashing to your room, leaving the brothers stunned and speechless.

“Did I hear what I heard or-?”

“No, I think you got it just right.”

“Why is she so mad at me?” Kili whined, looking at his brother with utter confusion, making Fili want to smack his head for being so stupid.

“Kili, you were just talking with Tauriel.”

“I was, yes.”

“And while imprisoned in Mirkwood, you were rather… taken aback by her, yes?”

“Aye, that’s true,” Kili confirmed, still not following where his brother was going to, and Fili sighed.

“Y/N’s in love with you, you imbecile.”

“ _Ohhhh,_ ” Kili breathed out, freezing in place with his lips twisted in a o-shape.

Fili watched his brother as a range of emotions ran through his face – shock, joy, fear, more joy and then worry.

“By Mahal’s beard…”

“You must go and tell her how you feel. I imagine she’s upset right now. Go talk to her, Kili.”

Kili only nodded and darted to your room, gaining curious glances from the crows of new-arrivers.

_____

You were sitting on the ground, with your back against the closed door, doing you very best to not cry when a loud banging startled you.

“Go away!” you shouted, not wanting to see anyone, including your mother.

“Y/N, I will come in anyway!” Kili, the last person you wanted to see, declared and before you could protest, the door was swung open and without the support you fell back and landed on Kili’s feet.

“I said ‘go away’.”

“Now I can’t, you’re laying on my feet,” he chuckled, gazing down at you with sparkling eyes.

“Why did you come here?” you asked after a moment of silence. You stood up and smoothed your skirt, walking into your room and waving a hand at Kili to come in, too.

He did, closing the door behind himself and rocked back and forth on his feet, apparently not sure what to say.

“Y/N, you’re different lately,” he started and you frowned, feeling anger coming to life again.

“Who told you that? Your wise elf maiden?”

“No, Tauriel is not.. she’s not mine.”

“I don’t understand,” you mumbled and sat on your bed. Kili slowly stepped to you, crouching in front of you to be able to look you in the eye.

“Fili made me realize that you are jealous. I thought I did something wrong and that you hated me, and well, I was partially right about that. I did something wrong and that was not telling you what I feel to you when I had a chance.”

“Kili…” you panted but he shook his head, laying his hands on your knees and squeezing them gently.

“You are the one I want, Y/N. My One. The one I want to love and adore for as long as you will allow me. The one I want to grow old with. I want to bring you flowers every day and see your smile in the morning. I want to kiss your nose and run my fingers through your hair. Will you, please, forgive me and let me court you properly?”

By the time he had finished talking, tears were streaming down your cheeks and you couldn’t do much about it. You hoped Kili would reciprocate your feelings but you did not expect to hear such a beautiful declaration.

And there was only one thing to reply to it.

You nodded your head eagerly, wiping at your cheeks with the back of your hand and Kili jumped to his feet, throwing a fist into the air as he cheered loudly. You giggled, standing to your feet as well and wrapped your arms around his neck.

He froze only for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours, gently and lovingly. You whimpered into the kiss, moving your mouth tenderly against his, tasting him and savoring every second of your dream coming true.

His arms circled your waist as Kili pushed you flush to his chest and your grasped on his shoulders, breaking the kiss to take a breath. Your eyes locked with his, clouded with lust and experimentally, you slid a hand under his tunic to touch his skin.

Kili inhaled sharply as your fingers explored his stomach and torso, your mouth parted and you licked your lips and Kili couldn’t take it.

He grabbed you by your hips and pushed you back until your legs bumped on your bed. You fell on it with a soft ‘uff’ and Kili eyed you for a moment, yanking his tunic and undershirt over your head, letting you roam his bare chest with your eyes.

“Y/N, before we continue…” he finally hovered above you, snaking a hand underneath your skirts and rolling them up your legs, teasing your skin with his fingers, “you can stop me at any moment. Whenever you feel uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Likewise, Kili,” you said and cupped his face, bringing him into a passionate kiss that made him twitch in his pants.

You let your hands travel up and down his back, stroking and scratching and Kili busied himself with ridding you of your clothes, piece by piece. When you were finally naked he took his time to admire your form, whispering praises in between sweet, open-mouthed kisses, making sure that not even a millimeter of your skin was left untouched.

He had you trembling and moaning within minutes and you felt yourself ready for him. You needed him, needed to feel him inside you, needed to feel him love you like he wanted to.

“Kili,” you moaned, pulling at his hair and he detached his mouth from your stomach, facing you. You lowered your hands to his crotch, unlacing his trousers and sliding them down his legs as much as you could, leaving it for Kili to toss them aside.

When you finally saw him in all his glory, a shiver run down your spine and straight into your core. Your heart was racing, your brain was a mush – all you could think of is to finally have him for yourself, in a way no one ever would.

Kili obliged to your silent plea, as he positioned himself between your parted legs and lined his throbbing cock up with your wet entrance, pushing the tip inside. It squeezed a mewl from you, and Kili groaned, sliding inside you inch by inch. He placed his elbows on each side of your head, capturing your lips in a deep kiss, while he eventually filled you to the brim.

He gave you a moment to adjust to his size and when you whined and scratched his shoulders, he began to move. Long, deep thrust made your head spin from pleasure and you marked every pump with a cry, driving Kili mad from desire and his own pleasure.

You walls clasped around him and Kili grunted, lowering his head to bury it in your neck and lavish your skin with fervent kisses. You arched your back when a knot in your stomach untangled and pure bliss overtook your body, eliciting high-pitched moans from your throat. You cried his name as you climaxed, sending him into his own orgasm.

Kili’s hips jerked few times as he emptied himself within you, prolonging your pleasure. You were panting heavily, trying to come back to reality and you whimpered when Kili pulled out of you, collapsing on the bed next to you.

“You look so gorgeous, Y/N, so lovely,” he whispered, nuzzling to your side and you kissed the tip of his nose, gaining an adorable smile from him.

“I should braid your hair.”

“Later, Kili,” you said, running a finger down his chest and stomach, tracing the line of dark, soft hair, “we have time for that.”

“Sure we have,” he murmured, his eyes devouring your body and you knew that neither of you would leave your room for the rest of the day.

And night.    


End file.
